Something a bit Toothier
by Toadsie
Summary: Chrissie, Josephine, and Aiden are tracking a nest of vamps who stumble into Beacon Hills. So far they've been rockin the hunter lifestyle but they soon find themselves in over their heads in a tangle of vampires, werewolves, and demons. No promises with pairings, but I might be lightly touching on something between Chrissie and Allison.


**A while ago I got into Teen Wolf, and got some ideas and then pumped out some really badly written stuff below. I know some people would rather have a badly written story over no story at all, so here we are, nonetheless.**

The night sky was pitch against the fluorescent street lamps of down town Beacon Hills. In the shadows, selectively avoiding the light, three huddled figures slunk down the mildly busy sidewalk towards a bass-pumpin' club. Two men and a woman. Before reaching the club, they ducked down an alley and stooped in the corner on the opposite side of the back door. Another figure stood by the door.

The tallest of the three figures approached the figure by the door and spoke in a different language to him. Their conversation was as follows,

"Dunwahl!" he said.

"Thrasos, hello." The man greeted, grinning amiably.

"How has hell been treating you?"

'Don't know, havn't been in a century!" Dunwahl chuckled

"Ah well, you know then what Earth's been like these past few years," Thrasos tilted his head with breath in his voice.

"Yes, the big boss was up and running for a while, I heard. And scary that business with the leviathans. I'm glad you and you're nest survived unscathed through that at least."

"Indeed, we were all very shocked by the event. These two, here were not around for the fiasco, I must confess."

"So these are all that's left of them, then?" Dunwahl asked, looking the two others with Thrasos up and down. They became uncomfortable and looked to Thrasos for insight. Thrasos merely flit them a smile, meaning it was okay, and then began to talk to Dunwahl in the European language again.

"Yes, their names are Andrea and George. One of my eldest caught them. They are cousins."

"Ah, family in blood _and_ teeth, I see. Well," Dunwahl looked to Thrasos, "What will you do with them?"

Thrasos tilted his head and gestured his hands in explanation, "I figure they can help us out this round. Bring a few more teeth into the game," Thrasos looked Dunwahl in the eyes.

Dunwahl stared at him and shook his head, "Thrasos, you know that I don't like that."

"yes well, you never like what I like, Dunwahl," Thrasos said, quite boldly.

Dunwahl rolled his eyes back, "Sometimes what you like, Thrasos, is not the smartest option," He rolled his eyes back on Thrasos, "We have been doing things this way for centuries. Just you and me, no additionals, and it works. We have a system, Thrasos."

"Yes well, I think we've done it long enough to know the ropes, know where we can squeeze in a few extras, we have that power don't we?"

"Of course, we've always had the power, and yes we've been doing this for quite some time and the reason we have is because it's just been the two of us and we know better. Or, at least- I know better, it seems," The demon said, muttering lowly at the end.

"But we could do more with more people. You know that. I've been trying to tell you that since New York, but you have this cold-hearted attitude about it, Jeez."

"Ah, but Thrasos, to make it in this world you must have the coldest of hearts. You, are still stuck in a world of too much love and pain. It blinds you."

Thrasos seethed at Dunwahl, "You know, I've been keeping this to myself for all these years, but when you went to hell you changed. We both know you were never like this back when we conned together."

Thrasos was right, of course. But Dunwahl did have his reasons. "And what do you think got me killed then? Thrasos," he said, aiming his sharp nose at him, "I've learned from my mistakes. Yet, you have yet to learn-"

"You know what, Dunwahl, you can shove it this time. I'm not helping you. Come on," Thrasos began leading Andrea and George out of the alley way, away from his old friend.

Dunwahl looked after him with sudden remorse in his eyes. Whatever compassion that he had banished from his carcass after centuries in and out of hell still lit a flame when it came to the loss of this man, "..Wait! Thrasos-"

"Fuck off," Thrasos said in English. Andrea and George followed him with looks of uncertainty on their faces.

"Okay!" Dunwahl said, stopping them at the entrance to the street, "They can help!"

Thrasos stopped in his tracks but didn't turn. Dunwahl sighed and put his head in his hands, "Just- only let them do the small things. And- always know where they are, and-" Dunwahl cut himself off as Thrasos turned around to look at him with a big, toothy smile.

"Thanks, Dunwahl," Thrasos says.

Dunwahl gave his friend a half smile and shrugged his shoulders, "If it means a lot to you..." he mumbled, knowing that it probably would be the end of him.

A ceiling fan turned slowly on the hotel ceiling. It was already cool September morning, but, as Chrissie had been correctly informed by the receptionist downstairs when they checked in the night before, their hotel room had a broken fan that wouldn't turn off. So far Aiden seemed to be the only one to complain about it, but of course, she knew that he complained about everything, the prince.

The three of them were lounging around a table with a map of the state which Chrissie had tacked down.

"Beacon Hills," Josephine said, sticking her finger on a location on the map and looked at Chrissie, "I place my bets there."

Chrissie nodded, "Yeah, I see that as a definite possibility. I'm surprised that they don't realize that we're on their trail yet,"

"Well we have been keeping a pretty irregular schedule, so-" Aiden butted in. Chrissie punched his arm.

"Go take a piss, ironbladder," she said, then returned to the map.

"I say we kick it here for a few more hours and then buckle over to Beacon hills, try and see if we can't corner them tonight. Sound good to you guys?"

"I can't go because I'm on my period," Aiden said.

"Do you want me to shove a bullet up you ass Aiden? I heard that it helps with the cramps." Chrissie said.

* * *

The crew arrived a little later than they had hoped. Aiden didn't like to break the speed limit, and Josephine got carsick a few times.

They were a little too late to a crime scene. It seemed like Josephine might be right about Beacon hills. They couldn't get in close enough to see the victim however. He was found in a dumpster in a back alley.

"You think this is one?" Josephine asked Chrissie and Aiden.

"I think it's a safe bet," Aiden replied slyly.

"Well if it's a vamp he's probably on the opposite side of town by now. We should make sure though."

"Ugh, we got lucky the last few times because we were the ones to find the vic,"

"yeah this town is really on top of their dead bodies. What it's only like a few hours old, Jeez,"

"Aiden, you and Josephine go to the morgue and check and see if it's a vampire. I'll scope out the town for a little while and find us a place to stay if we have to."

"Oh come one, why do I always have to break and enter?"

"Because you can pick a lock in 4 seconds, and Josephine can run like the wind."

It's true that the both of them had those skills. Chrissie herself wasn't the fastest in either lock picking or running, but she had a way of knowing what to do and what she and others needed to do it. She worked well in teams, not only as a teammate but as a leader.

Aiden and Josephine left in their car and followed the ambulance at a distance.

* * *

Chrissie examined the area around the crime scene some more. There were still officers in the area, but she figured she could slip behind the tape unnoticed.

"Hey, young lady-" a man with a badge said, holding his hand out for her not to take another step, "This is a crime scene, no shenanigans."

"Sorry, it's just that, I think I dropped my contact a second ago and if fell on the other side of the ribbon-"

"Well now it's part of the crime scene, so you ain't getting it back-" the officer said, crossing his arms and looking expectantly at Chrissie. Behind him she noticed a young man her age poking around, though.

"Really, then can he get it for me?" She asked, pointing at the young man.

"Scott!" The officer said, running towards the boy, who saw him and then gave a sort of guilty grin, "What do you think you're doing here, boy? Where's Stiles?" he asked.

Chrissie realized that she couldn't get into the crime scene, but would question that boy about what he saw when he got out.

"Uh- he's not around," Scott said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Scott. Stiles, I know you're around. And you're grounded anyway, so just come out. Stiles?"

Chrissie noticed a slight figure behind the dumpster pop up. The officer groaned and shuffled the two out of the crime scene, "Go home you two. You have school tomorrow. Stop being idiots, would you?" he said, and then he turned to Chrissie, "Same goes for you, miss. You'll be lucky that I don't call your parents for fooling around like this. Scram." he gestured for them to leave, and buckled the other way himself.

Scott and Stiles looked at Chrissie strangely.

"Umm.. Hi?" Stiles asked.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Names Felicia," Chrissie said, "I dropped my contact over the ribbon and just wanted to get it.. But whatever, I'll manage." She said. Chris rubbed her left eye and sighed.

"Oh, sorry, then," Scott said. He and stiles began to walk and she walked with them.

"What happened? Did someone get murdered?"

"Looks like it." Stiles said.

"Yikes. Does this sort of thing usually happen around here? I mean, I just moved here last week, and.."

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, and then looked at Christie.

"Uh.. I don't know. Back alleys are pretty shady anywhere, I think," Stiles said.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, by the way," Scott said with a smile.

"Thanks. So did you see the body? How'd he die? Did he get stabbed or something? OD?"

"Just dropped a contact lens eh?" Scott asked.

"Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to see a clearer picture," Chrissie said, "So what did you see?"

The two stopped at the sidewalk and looked at her. Stiles looked annoyed.

"Look, can you leave us alone? The body wasn't there anymore by the time we arrived. It's late, and we have school tomorrow." Stiles said.

Scott looked at him strangely, then looked at Chrissie, "You going the Beacon Hills highschool?"

"No. My foster-sister is starting Tuesday, though. Patricia, she's a Senior, if you might meet her." Chrissie said. She was turning around to leave.

"I'll keep a look out for her," Scott said, "Names Scott by the way, and this is Stiles."

"Yeah, I heard your names. I'll see you around." Chrissie said. Then she began walking in the opposite direction of the boys, to where, she wasn't sure.

* * *

"What was that about?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Hell if I know," Stiles said.

"No, with the whole, 'leave us alone we have school tomorrow,' play?" Scott asked.

"Dude, there's something off with this whole mess. You heard the police radio, that guy had his throat ripped out. But when I looked in the dumpster there wasn't a drop of blood in sight."

"So, it's a supernatural killing, why freak out about some girl?"

"Exactly, it's a freaky death, and she's new in town, and she's acting a little suspicious,"

"I.. guess you're right... How about this- I go to the hospital to try and get some info from my mom, and you call Derek and see if he knows anything- we meet up at school tomorrow and check out the new kids. See if there is anything there for us to worry about."

* * *

"My mom said she didn't see the body, but she looked at the chart. She said the victim was drained of all it's blood." Scott said on the speaker phone to Stiles, who was standing with Derek outside of his house.

Derek squinted his eyes in confusion. Stiles looked at him, unenthused.

"uhm, I'm not an expert, but I don't think werewolves do that."

"They don't." Derek said, "I have no idea what this is. Have you two talked to anyone else? The Argents? Your boss, Scott?"

"Boss is out for the next few weeks. He gave me his number, though. And I havn't seen an Argent yet."

"Were they even at the crime scene?" Stiles asked.

"No, I didn't see Allison's dad. It's not like him to sleep through something like that, though. I'll.. I'll text allison about it tonight. See if she can't look it up in the book."

"Just what we need, another monster running around Beacon Hills jeopardizing our happiness," Stiles mumbled.

"Well, whatever it is, it's on our territory, and it needs to learn a thing or too," Derek said, his eyes flashing red.

* * *

"Yep, it's a vamp," said Aiden on the other line, "Nabbed some more dmb too, just incase we lose our shit somehow."

"Okay, I found a motel 9 on the corner of Main and Pine. Room 167. Let's call it a night. They've eaten twice already over the past week and this makes it a third time, I don't think these three vamps are going to eat out again tonight. Let's lay low."

"How's the town, boss? Find anyone attractive?" Josephine asked from the passenger seat.

"Hah! So you are horny tonight!" Aiden shouted.

"I did, actually," Chrissie smirked, "two guys, Stiles and Scott. Stiles is the son of a cop on the crime scene. He was pretty cagey about me asking questions, but his friend seems more chill. They both go to Beacon Hills highschool. Josey, you feel like hittin' the books again?"

"Yeah, sure, why not." she said, "Start tomorrow, or..."

"Start Tuesday. Too late to do any paperwork. Hey dick,"

"Yeeees?" Aiden asked.

"I might need you to creep on them in the boys room, so why don't you get to studying too?"

"Sweet! I was looking forward to some more trig."

"Alright, all see you in a bit,"

Chrissie hung up on them. She threw her cell phone on the bed and wandered over to the closet, where she had hung up a map of Northern California. Around the map were various candid photos, and a couple of police sketches. They were of four people, all from the nest that they took down and were tracking North. One of them was a young man with tan skin, dark hair, and a distinguished beak. He was the leader of their nest, and had escaped with 3 other vamps. A young black woman and her cousin, both in their 20s were the ones that were currently still with him. The 4th vamp was an older, bald man with piercing blue eyes. Over his picture was a big red X as they had taken him out very early in this chase.

On the map were 7 or so red thumb tacks. Chrissie had another in her hand, she traced the map with one finger, finding the exact location of the new victim, and pinned the red tack in it's place.

This was her job now. She had watched her father do this for years. Always on the road, he tried keeping it from her, but that wasn't how things worked in families of hunters. She knew that he would have probably preferred her not to have such a life, but in all honesty, the profession reminded her of him, and she couldn't put it down. And she couldn't just stop. Those vampires were going to kill people, just like how they killed her father, and her friends' parents. Albeit, she knew the truth to their guardian's deaths now, that still didn't change the fact that vampires had done it. But Chrissie wasn't in it for revenge. She just didn't want what had happened to her to happen to anyone else. She had a job, and she had to do it, so that she could protect innocent lives.

That's what Dean had taught her. Oh she would get a lung full if he found out that they dropped out of school and started swinging this life. That old man would be pissed, she knew. But she also thought that if she proved that she was capable of taking out an entire vampires nest she could somehow convince him that she was completely capable of taking this life, and that she could make this decision on her own.

She was glad to have Aiden and Josephine with her, even if they were a pain in the butt sometimes. They were her family now, and like her, all had something to prove.

**Yeah it's pretty much a mess, but like I said, I wrote it without turning back. Might post more if I can chop up the acceptable bits.**


End file.
